In the state of an it is generally known in manufacturing paper bags to produce bag rolls of paper bags, i.e. paper bag delivery packages so that the finished paper bags placed overlappingly one on top of the other are rolled around a rolling core, and in the course of the rolling, i.e. in the course of forming a delivery package, the paper bag layers are tied with the aid of two continuous cords or hoops surrounding the bag roll.
The technique described above has also been used in packing plastic sacks into a delivery package.
Small bags have long been filled completely automatically. On the other hand, automatic filling of maxi bags has not been known in the state of art, even though automatic filling of maxi bags is technically possible. In order to succeed in filling automatically maxi bags, the maxi bags should be delivered to the users thereof in a precisely organized manner in one way or another, i.e. in a delivery package of a given type, so that the grip of a robot or a collector means is always able to find a subsequent maxi bag to be filled.
In maxi bags, particularly in maxi bags provided with gathered lifting loops, the gathered lifting loop structure generates a considerable thickening compared with the rest of the maxi bag structure. Such maxi bags cannot to date have been packed into a roll package, i.e. into a delivery package, because it has proved to be impossible to make a stable roll package. In maxi bags like these the gathered lifting loop structure is also in general surrounded with a separate handle, whereby when maxi bags are rolled around a rolling core so that the lifting handle is placed in the middle and the maxi bags are placed one after the other overlappingly one on top of the other, the end result would be a very uneven roll package owing to the thick and narrow handle portion, which, along with the increasing diameter of said roll package, would no longer stay in gathered form, but would spread apart.